degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Degrassi Fan/Favourite Disney Movies
Hey everybody! Okay, I know this is Degrassi Wiki and asking this is a bit random, but I just can't help it. I love Disney and I want to know some of your favourites, so please share your choices with me. Don't be shy! Disney has always been my biggest obsession in life. It was my childhood, my growing up, and even my current life. I love it so much it's hard for me to pick favourites! Need some help remembering some of your favourites? Here's a list of Disney films: thumb|340px|right|Check out the Disney 50!List of the fully animated orignal classics #Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) #Pinocchio (1940) #Fantasia (1940) #Dumbo (1941) #Bambi (1942) #Saludos Amigos (1942) #The Three Caballeros (1944) #Make Mine Music (1946) #Fun and Fancy Free (1947) #Melody Time (1948) #The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) #Cinderella (1950) #Alice in Wonderland (1951) #Peter Pan (1953) #Lady and the Tramp (1955) #Sleeping Beauty (1959) #101 Dalmatians (1961) #The Sword and the Stone (1963) #The Jungle Book (1967) #The Aristocats (1970) #Robin Hood (1973) #The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) #The Rescuers (1977) #The Fox and the Hound (1981) #The Black Cauldron (1985) #The Great Mouse Detective (1986) #Oliver and Company (1988) #The Little Mermaid (1989) #The Rescuers Down Under (1990) #Beauty and the Beast (1991) #Aladdin (1992) #The Lion King (1994) #Pocahontas (1995) #The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) #Hercules (1997) #Mulan (1998) #Tarzan (1999) #Fantasia 2000 (1999) #Dinosaur (2000) #The Emperor's New Groove (2000) #Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) #Lilo and Stitch (2002) #Treasure Planet (2002) #Brother Bear (2003) #Home on the Range (2004) #Chicken Little (2005) #Meet the Robinson's (2007) #Bolt (2008) #The Princess and the Frog (2009) #Tangled (2010) List of Disney/Pixar films #Toy Story (1995) #A Bug's Life (1998) #Toy Story 2 (1999) #Monsters Inc. (2001) #Finding Nemo (2003) #The Incredibles (2004) #Cars (2006) #Ratatouille (2007) #WALL.E (2008) #Up (2009) #Toy Story 3 (2010) #Cars 2 (2011) List of Disney sequels, direct to video films, and Toon Disney movies Many of you seem to be asking me about the succeeding Disney movies that came after the originals, so here is a list of all the Disney sequels, direct-to-video films and movies produced by Toon Disney. #The Return of Jafar (1994) #Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) #Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) #Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) #Belle's Magical World (1998) #Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) #The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) #Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) #Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) #An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) #The Tigger Movie (2000) #The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000) #Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) #Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) #Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland (2002) #Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002) #The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) #Tarzan and Jane (2002) #Mickey's House of Villains (2002) #101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (2003) #The Jungle Book 2 (2003) #Piglet's Big Movie (2003) #Atlantis II: Milo's Return (2003) #Stitch! The Movie (2003) #The Lion King 1½ (2004) #Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) #Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) #Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) #Mulan II (2005) #Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) #Tarzan II (2005) #Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch has a Glitch (2005) #Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) #Kronk's New Groove (2005) #Bambi II (2006) #Leroy and Stitch (2006) #Brother Bear 2 (2006) #The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) #Cinderella III: Twist in Time (2007) #The Little Mermaid III: Ariel's Beginning (2008) List of Live-Action Disney films List of Disney Channel Original movies Category:Blog posts